


I don't need no light to shine

by InfiniteWoonique



Series: Bun in the Oven [15]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Qian Kun, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteWoonique/pseuds/InfiniteWoonique
Summary: a baby was going to be the last piece of their puzzle. the perfect last piecetitle inspired by NCT 127's Regular haha





	I don't need no light to shine

Sicheng checked his watch for maybe the tenth time since he’s been downstairs. That was about twenty minutes ago and he and Kun had somewhere to be, “Hurry up! We'll be late for your appointment!" Sicheng shouted past his hands at his husband who was still upstairs in their bedroom. The younger wasn’t exactly sure what his husband was doing but was it important enough to make them this late? The older had said that he was only changing into more comfortable attire, but that was too long ago.

When Sicheng received no reply, he sighed and decided to go check on Kun. He wanted to hurry along and encourage Kun to speed the whole process of getting dressed up by expressing his eagerness to leave, but upon past years of experience of being together with Kun, he knew it was more harm than good to rush him into doing things.

Once up the stairs he had a perfect view of their bedroom and the door was wide open so Sicheng knew that Kun could hear him. He was just choosing to ignore him and Sicheng rolled his eyes at the idea of his husband blatantly dismissing his words and choosing to go on his own schedule. It was a common occurrence and was happening more now that he was pregnant.

Kun was a strong man, but he was very moody while was pregnant. Mood swings got the best of him and they both had been dealing with them since day one. It was Kun’s way or the highway and sometimes Sicheng liked to challenge that. Sicheng was headstrong and when Kun was a more patient person and not pregnant, he would listen to the younger and do what he wanted. Sicheng was impatient and he wanted to go to the appointment that was for Kun so really, he shouldn’t be the one who is pushing his husband to go.

When he reached the doorway of their bedroom he was ready to storm in and stomp his way up to Kun to tell him off for being late to his appointment. But his plans were thrown to the side when he peered into the room and took in the sight before him. It was almost heartbreaking and he felt his immature actions and antics whisk away in the wind because he was not the one who needed the attention.

Sicheng had found Kun standing in front of the floor length mirror in their bedroom, staring at his reflection with a focused stare. He made no movement and his hands were placed on his five month pregnant belly, minimal movements creeping across his stretched skin as if searching for any semblance of what his skin used to look like. The shirt Kun claimed he was changing into was halfway down his torso, exposing the skin on his belly entirely. Kun was frowning as the tips of his thumbs were tracing along the stretch marks that were already on his skin near his hips. His frown deepened as he studied his body but it was an almost unreadable look. Sicheng had no clue what the older was thinking or what he was looking at.

Kun was so lost in his head that he didn’t notice as Sicheng stepped closer. For some reason, Sicheng felt uneasy and he sensed something wrong and he approached with caution with raised eyebrows. Kun still made no movement and the unresponsiveness concerned Sicheng further. The younger reached out cautiously and wrapped his hand softly around the thin wrist closer to him, "Kun?" he asked, wanting to know what was wrong and what his husband was thinking about and why he was standing so still. 

Kun blinked at the call of his name, realizing that his other half was with him. His eyes widened as he continued to stare at the mirror and he inhaled deeply and quickly, sounding like a gasp. He snapped out of his odd state and quickly reached out to grab the hand that was holding his arm. Sicheng almost fought the grip on instinct but Kun was much stronger and had successfully placed Sicheng’s hand on his bare belly.

Sicheng went with the movement and felt the smooth skin beneath his palm before he looked at it. Eventually, he did look down to observe their hands intertwined but still unaware of what was happening, he looked back up to Kun who was already facing him with wide eyes, "What is it?" Sicheng asked, the concern turning into fear as worse case scenarios ran through his head.

Kun didn't directly answer and just shushed his younger husband instead. He eyes turned down to his belly, waiting patiently for something to happen. He wanted Sicheng to wait and watch without giving away what was happening.

Losing patience, Sicheng shook his head and was about to ask again the same question and remove his hand to gather Kun’s attention to the issue at hand, but he stopped before he left the expanse entirely, having felt light movement underneath his hand. Still in shock, his brain tried to make sense of what had just happened. It wasn't the possible movement of Kun shifting his weight from one foot to the other, but it was the skin protruding, something under the skin. Something inside of Kun himself.

Kun snapped his head up to look at Sicheng who did mirrored the action at the same moment simultaneously. Sicheng switched sight between Kun’s eyes and his hand still pressed to his husband’s round belly. He was shocked no doubt, but he was also so amazed because he knew what that was but still wanted clear clarification to prove his suspicions correct, ”Was that the baby?" he asked, his voice cracking in pure joy. 

Kun burst into a smile, his shallow dimples only adding the beauty to his smile, not even expressing half of the excitement that was coursing through his body, "Yes," he answered, even though the question was already answered in several different ways. One way was the movement that followed the initial kicks that Sicheng he felt the first time.

Sicheng smiled and he squealed at the excitement of his child actually moving around. He jumped up and down and spun in a circle as he let it settle in that his first child had moved for the first time and he had just felt it all. Once done physically expressing his joy, he turned back around towards Kun and wrapped the slightly shorter in a hug, careful of his round belly between them and the child that it was housing, "Our baby moved," he stated as though it had not been obvious before.

There were a few seconds of stunned silence before a timer started to sound from Kun’s phone that was laying on their bed behind them. Kun’s once smiling face then straightened out as he recognized what that timer meant, “Oh! Sicheng! We are going to be late for our appointment," Kun reminded as he fixed his shirt and settled it back around his belly, making sure he looked professional before leaving the house to get to the OB/GYN.

Sicheng rolled his eyes again but separated from his older husband. He had been saying that for the past half hour. He had wanted to get there early so they were sure not to miss their appointment but the time that Kun had set his timer would leave them a minute or so of rest before they were to be called in so Kun could have his five month check up. He played along for his husband’s sake and acted surprised, “Oh, right! Come on, let’s go!” he helped Kun pull the jacket on that he had grabbed from the bed before starting to guide the older downstairs.

——————————-

Due to a bit of speeding on Sicheng’s part, the two of them still arrived on time and were able to sit for a bit before they were called back to see their obstetrician. This was the appointment where they were going to see whether they were having a boy or a girl. Kun was healthy and so was the baby, so the obstetrician ended with the revealing of what they were having.

”I can't believe it!" Sicheng exclaimed as he settled in his car with Kun already buckled in beside him. They had just finished their appointment and were still in shock from what they were just told, combined with the excitement of their baby moving for the first time earlier. There was a lot that had happened and it was all so heartwarming and memorable.

"I know. We're having a baby girl," Kun said as he caressed his swollen belly with his left hand while he was holding the sonogram that told them what their baby was in his right hand. He loved the picture, even if he still had trouble looking at the grainy texture and blobs of gray and black. While today was the day they were finding out the sec, they had told the doctor from their first appointment that they wanted to know the gender as soon as possible and today was finally the day when things were clear enough with no room for mistake.

Sicheng smiled as he watched his husband with all the infatuation he could muster without even trying. He reached over with his own hand and felt the stretched, smooth skin as well. Kun looked up into Sicheng’s eyes and smiled, seeing the excitement of being a father heavy in his eyes. He looked back down to set his hand on top of his husband's, enjoying the warmth it provided on both his belly and his hand. He giggled to himself as well when he felt the warmth in his heart nearly burst with how much he loved this man with him.

"We should think of names then, huh?" Sicheng asked what was on his mind when he realized how lost in thought Kun seemed to be. His mouth twisted into a focused frown that he often formed due to habit when he thinks deeply, "How about, Yanyun?" he suggested, really enjoying the name and how fluent it was on his tongue.

Yanyun, meaning diligent and persevering. Sicheng chose the name because he believes that their daughter will be diligent and work hard in whatever she does. He could go with an easy name that means beautiful or treasure, but those were always boring to him. Too overused and he was sure she was going to have many classmates with the same name. He wanted Yanyun, their daughter to stand out among those around her. Whenever he pictures their baby, all he sees is Kun, who is also hardworking and perseverant. Their daughter was also their greatest joy when they first found out that Kun was pregnant. It had taken quite a while before they actually got pregnant, close to three years and she was possible due to both of their perseverance to try for her. The name was perfect and fit just right. Little Yanyun.

Kun thought for a second as he stared at his feet, or what he could still see of his feet. It was more the tips of his toes in his shoes, "I love that name," he agreed with a smile, looking up from his barely visible feet to face Sicheng with a wide smile. He turned back to look down at his belly and spoke to his daughter, “Hello, baby. Yanyun, do you like that name?" he asked as he rubbed the top of his belly with the heel of his hand. He could feel her positioned there and was hoping she would answer and respond with a flurry of movement.

It was perfect timing because their baby girl kicked for the third time that day. The first time Kun felt it causing him to keep quiet and still in hopes of more movement, the second being when Sicheng felt it, and the third being now. She was already moving so much and it was still so amazing. Kun was going to find it entertaining and perfect throughout his entire pregnancy, he had no doubts about it. 

Sicheng felt the movement too right under his palm and smiled as he spoke, "She likes that name, too, I guess,” he looked into Kun's eyes and leaned over to plant a kiss on his husband’s soft lips, "We'll be the best parents ever," he proclaimed between the kiss, “I’m sure of it. He has a wonderful mother already and her dad, I think he’s pretty darn awesome so she’s really lucky to have someone like him in her life. I wish I was that lucky.”

Kun laughed and reveled in the way his daughter moved as he laughed, “She is horribly lucky. Unfortunately lucky to have a father like you,” he teased light heartedly, “So lucky.”

Sicheng pouted with a smile before returning his hand to the wheel, “She’ll be born in the year of the pig. If those mean anything, that means she’ll be good-tempered, kind-hearted, positive, and loyal. We’re going to have a real sweetheart.”

Kun chuckled as he recalled the other half of the personality traits that their daughter was predicted to have, “If my memory isn’t failing me, she also be ‘chivalrous with gallant manners’. They have a ‘calm appearance and a strong heart’ and they do whatever they want ‘with strength’. So she’ll be a sweetheart, but I feel like she’ll be the type of kid to start walking before she’s a year old and she’ll be tearing into all of our belongings before we can stop her.”

Sicheng hummed at that and pursed his lips in thought because Kun was entirely correct. They would need to start baby-proofing everything right away or she would surely tear apart their checkbooks and important documents. The image of Yanyun tearing apart her own social security number documents had him quivering, “We need to buy everything that will keep her from doing that.”

“I agree,” Kun smiled, feeling her light shifts unable to feel from the outside, “But we’re going to love her anyway, right?”

Sicheng’s heart sang because, “Yes, of course we will. I wouldn’t dream of not loving her.”

“Good, I’m glad to hear that,” Kun teased happily. His family was almost complete and his daughter was the last piece to their puzzle, as cheesy as it sounds. Yanyun was going to be here shortly and Kun was more than ready for that day. His daughter was almost here, and she was going to be brave, kind hearted, and strong. Everything he wanted in his daughter, “She’ll be perfect.”


End file.
